Blows to the Head and Unlikely Consequences
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Astrid gets a concussion, and Hiccup looks after her. Unfortunately, Astrid's not Astrid after a blow to the head, and Hiccup discovers this the hard way. (One-shot)


**So, I'm writing a series of one-shots sometime called the "Unlikely Consequences". This is the first one-shot. I should do a few more, and then get back to writing regularly when I return from my hiatus in April. :) Also: **

**So, there's a user here on fanfiction called IonitaMircea32. They wrote a Sherlock Holmes/How To Train Your Dragon crossover (called "Sherlock Holmes and The Black Scale"), and it's really not getting a lot of popularity. So, I normally don't do this (since I really don't read fanfiction very often), but yeah, you should check them out. :) **

**Another one I would like to say is "Dragon Crystals" by Edlover23 which is a solid How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction. I'm beta reading a few chapters of that story. **

**ANOTHER one (I know, I'm kind of crazy right now) that I like is "The Age of Bronze and Fire" (HTTYD/Percy Jackson crossover) by silverwolvesarecool. Actually, silver's got quite a few stories that I find really interesting. :) **

**And lots of you have read my story "Seaworthy", and know that Flara was created by Wanli8970. Well, now Wanli8970's writing a story ALL ABOUT Flara and her past (it's called "****The Flaming Cyclone Hazard")****. So, if you like Flara, then that's the story for you. :) **

**OKAY, LAST ONE, AND THEN I'M DONE: My brother (E-Sharp777 here on fanfiction) does quite a few stories, and he's really not a more "popular" author, so to speak. He's had his account for a few years, but still. I think his stories are awesome, so... **

**Ya. I'M DONE FOR NOW! :D Enjoy this one-shot! :) **

"Go, Hiccup! It's all yours!" Fishlegs cheered

"Take him down, Astrid!" Snotlout elbowed Fishlegs' side angrily as he shouted at the girl.

"Come on, Hiccup! You can do better than that!" Gobber instructed his pupils.

"Astrid, my grandmother can fight better than you!" Snotlout boasted.

"He must have an _incredibly _agile grandmother!" Hiccup exclaimed, parrying with Astrid as she pressed against his blade. "Maybe she should try out for the Academy!"

Astrid gritted her teeth, pushing her axe against Hiccup's sword.

They both sprang backwards at once, lifting their weapons an instant later to meet each other's blades again.

"Feint attack, Astrid!" Tuffnut shouted. "Use the feint attack!"

Astrid smirked, and aimed her next lunge at Hiccup's arm. Hiccup knew it was a fake attack, though, and was able to deflect her actual move when she went for one of his legs.

"Beat attack, Hiccup!" Fishlegs advised.

Hiccup stepped backwards, just to run forward and smash his sword against Astrid's axe. His opponent slid backwards, until she finally regained her footing. When she did, Hiccup pulled his sword back, and then slammed it against her axe again. He did this one time - two times - _three _times before he sprang backwards, holding his sword in front of him for defense again in case Astrid went for the attack. However, she was doing the same thing Hiccup was, ready to defend should he fight first.

"You are _not _beating me again!" she promised.

"That's what you said the last time!" said Hiccup. "_Right _before I beat you!"

They charged at each other again, sword meeting axe with a horrendous clash.

"Extension, Astrid!" Gobber instructed.

Unfortunately, as Astrid went to do as her teacher said, Hiccup knocked her axe away, aiming the tip of his sword at her throat. Both Hiccup and Astrid were breathing heavily, but neither of them were about to give up.

"Whoa, he got her good," said Fishlegs to Snotlout. "You owe me a sheep."

Astrid lowered her weapon, looking ready to surrender, just to throw her weapon aside and lunge at Hiccup's legs. It caught him off guard, and sent both him and Astrid tumbling to the floor of the arena. Astrid pinned Hiccup to the ground, prying his hand away from his sword hilt, holding his arms above his head.

"FIVE," the onlookers counted off, "FOUR...THREE...TWO…"

Just before they shouted one and ended the competition, Hiccup yanked on Astrid's arms, pulling her on top of him. Since the move was unexpected he was able to roll on top of her, pinning her in the same position she previously had him pinned.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE..."

Astrid shouted something inaudible, so it sounded more of a scream. She wrenched her arms from Hiccup's grip and then twisted one behind his back. While he jumped to his feet, yanking himself away from her, Astrid stood up again, grabbing her battleaxe off the floor of the arena, and charging.

Hiccup just barely managed to grab his sword in time to parry with her, shoving his weapon against hers as hard as humanly possible. She did the same against his sword, her eyes meeting his.

Then, all at once, both of them yanked away, and brought their weapons up once more. Astrid's sword was aimed at Hiccup's throat while Hiccup's sword was right at her chest. They froze, and then grinned.

"TIE!" Gobber announced. "THE FIGHT'S OVER!"

Hiccup and Astrid lowered their weapons, and extended their free hands to each other, which made it awkward, since Hiccup was left handed and Astrid was right handed. In the end, Hiccup switched his weapon hand in order to shake Astrid's.

"That was...probably the best fight we've ever done," he said breathlessly.

"And probably the longest," said Astrid. "How long do you reckon we fought? Ten minutes?"

"Fifteen!" said Snotlout. "I counted!"

"Which is good," said Gobber, "considering the fact that _yesterday's _fight lasted six."

"This would have to be our best battle," Astrid agreed.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said enthusiastically, pulling his hand back to wipe sweat off his forehead. "No one broke anything this time!"

"Look, the only reason you broke your arm all those weeks ago was because you weren't defending yourself properly," Astrid said straightforwardly. "So there. Don't accuse me."

"I didn't accuse you," said Hiccup.

"But you were thinking that!" said Snotlout in a sing-song tone.

"Not helping," Hiccup muttered.

"Okay, who's next?" Gobber offered.

"I'll go!" Snotlout's hand shot into the air, and he jumped down into the academy, racing forward and grabbing a sword as he went.

"Okay, Snotlout," said Gobber. "Who do you want to fight?"

"I pick Astrid," said Snotlout without hesitation. "Unless, of course, she doesn't think she can handle it." It was a challenge, and they all knew it.

"Oh, you underestimate me, Snotlout," said Astrid, stepping forward, her face in his. "Let the battle commence."

"This oughta be good," said Tuffnut. "I bet five sheep Astrid wins!"

"Me too!" said Ruffnut. She and her brother bashed their heads together.

"Good luck," Hiccup said, shaking Astrid's hand one more time before he walked away to join the others on the sidelines.

Snotlout smiled smugly at Astrid. Astrid grinned back, her hands wrapped around the hilt of her axe as she walked backwards, Snotlout doing the same, until they were each standing on opposite sides of the arena.

Then, after Gobber counted down from three, they charged at each other. Astrid dodged and parried with Snotlout, having the upperhand of the battle, with being better with a weapon, and being taller than him. Snotlout still did his hardest, though, throwing strikes wherever possible, each of which Astrid dodged and deflected with ease.

"Go Astrid!" Fishlegs shouted.

She and Snotlout fought for seven minutes before it happened. Snotlout kicked Astrid's leg, causing her to trip. She regained her balance before she hit the academy floor, though, but Snotlout had the upper hand of the battle now. He wrenched her axe out of her grip, and knocked the flat of it against her head. She crumpled to the ground instantly, her eyes shutting.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted instantly.

"W...What?" she muttered, lifting her head off the ground. Hiccup reached her before anyone else did and helped her to her feet. She swayed uneasily, shaking her head multiple times to relieve herself of her blurry vision. Unfortunately, this only made it worse.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. When she looked at him, his emerald eyes were shining with concern, his voice laced with worry. She managed to nod in response, just because she didn't want him to worry. She hated it when he got worried.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled, waving her hand in front of her face, swatting some sort of imaginary fly. She was anything but fine, though. Her vision was spinning and blurring in different bouts, her head already pounding.

She was barely aware of Hiccup stomping towards Snotlout, yelling at him, while Snotlout was desperately trying (and failing) to defend himself against his cousin. Despite how Astrid tried to focus on them, their voices were inaudible, almost as if they were speaking through a wall. Hiccup was gesturing madly with his hands like he always did while trying to get a point across, while Snotlout was cowering, babbling on about how it was an accident while Hiccup ranted on all the possible things that could have happened.

She only caught every other sentence, though:

"You could have killed her!" That came from Hiccup. His voice was rising to the point of hysterics, while there was a slight hesitation in it that meant he was desperately trying to keep his calm.

"But I didn't!" Of course Snotlout would say something like that, not thinking about what he did at all, just entirely focused on keeping himself out of trouble as much as possible.

"This isn't the first time, Snotlout! It's happened a lot!"

Astrid looked around, her vision coming into focus just slightly. "Wow," she said. "Wow!" Everyone instantly turned and looked at her. "The sky is purple!" she announced.

There was silence.

"Oh _no_…" Hiccup muttered at length.

…

"Concussion," said Fishlegs. "No doubt about it."

As soon as Astrid announced how different things were turning abnormal colors (she even asked at one point what color Toothless was, if his black scales were blue or pink), they had taken her straight to Gothi with a bit of difficulty, mainly because Astrid kept insisting they all look at the "yellow ravens" flying overhead.

"Concussion?" Hiccup asked. It was more of a statement then a question by the tone of his voice. He was sitting next to Astrid on a bench, keeping her from doubling over.

"That's what the healer says, yes," said Fishlegs.

"So, what do we do about it?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup glared at his cousin for just a moment.

"Gothi says we need to make sure Astrid doesn't fall asleep," said Fishlegs. "At least for five hours, until the medicine she gave her kicks in. If she falls asleep before then, she could have severe brain damage."

"In that case, someone has to watch her," said Gobber.

"What about her parents?" Ruffnut offered. "What about them?"

"They're on a voyage," said Fishlegs. "Lots of the Berkians are away right now."

"When will they get back?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not for another week or two," Fishlegs answered.

"Um...how about Gobber?" said Snotlout.

"Sorry, lads," said the blacksmith. "I've been crazy busy lately."

"Well, someone's going to have to watch Astrid," said Fishlegs.

"We can do it!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut offered.

"We meant a _mature _person," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, well that excludes us," the twins said in unison, turning to each other before taking a step backwards.

"I know none of you trust me," said Snotlout, "so I'm not even going to volunteer."

"I can do it," Hiccup offered, shrugging his shoulders. "I really don't have anything better to do. Besides, it's only for five hours, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Fishlegs. "That's it. Five hours."

"So, she's not allowed to fall asleep," Hiccup repeated, and nodded. "Simple enough. Easy breezy."

"Okay, then I think we're done here," said Gobber. "You all best be heading back to the village. It's already nightfall."

"Will do," said Tuffnut. He and his sister raced outside, mounted their dragons, and headed off, following quickly by Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber, and eventually, Hiccup and Astrid.

Getting Astrid back to her house was harder than Hiccup wished to admit. She kept pausing to stop and stare at random objects, announcing something odd each time ("Ooh, look at that one! That piece of wood has a tree growing out of it!" or "That flower is threatening me, I just know it! It should die!"). In the end, Hiccup decided that taking her to his house was better, since it was far closer, and at that moment, closer was better.

By the time Hiccup, with the help of Toothless, finally managed to drag Astrid upstairs to his loft, getting her to sit on a stool afterwards, she was already falling asleep. Hiccup shook her awake again.

"You can't fall asleep for a little while," he said.

"Mmmm...why?" she asked sleepily.

"Because you can get serious brain damage if you do," Hiccup responded. There was already a decent sized knot on her head.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Astrid stood up shakily. "I'm bored," she said. Her voice didn't sound right; there was something different about it. Something more..._childish_. "You wanna do somethin'?"

"Um...okay…?" Hiccup stood up. "What do you mean?"

"...One alone is not enough," said Astrid in a sing-song tone.

"Um...Astrid, there are two of us here," said Hiccup. "What do you mean?"

"You need both...together!" Astrid continued, putting her index fingers together and smiling fondly. Hiccup took a step back, as did Toothless.

"Astrid...this is gettin' weird, Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Winter...Summer!" Astrid said, twirling in a small circle. "Moon and sun!" She ran forward, stopping right in front of Hiccup's face. "Lesson number one!"

"What the heck are you-"

"Earth," Astrid was singing now, and it was giving Hiccup the creeps. "Sky! Day...Night! Sound...and _silence…" _Her voice dropped, and then rose again; "Dark and light!" Her voice cracked at random bouts; her notes were flat and sharp, some more than others. Toothless moaned, laying down, pawing his ears while Astrid continued.

"One alone is not enough," she said, walking towards Hiccup. "You need both _together_." Hiccup stepped backwards, bumping into his bookshelf, sending the books tumbling all over himself and the floor.

"Winter, Summer! Moon and sun! Lesson number one!" She laughed, and Hiccup stared at her, wide-eyes, his mouth hanging agape. "Sing with me!" said Astrid.

"I'd really rather _not_…"

"You need both together!" Astrid spun in a circle, her arms flailing around her. Toothless was rolling around on the floor now, trying to block out Astrid's voice.

"Like a rock!" Astrid announced, grabbing a charcoal and flinging it across the room. "You must be hard!"

"WHAT ROCK!?" Hiccup yelled. She was really freaking him out now.

"Like an oak!" Astrid continued. "You must stand firm!"

"ASTRID!"

"Cut quick!" Astrid picked up a sword.

"Oh no," Hiccup said. He ducked, the sword barely missing his head as Astrid swung it.

"-LIKE MY BLADE!" Astrid finished happily, swinging the sword around like a madman. Hiccup just barely managed to grab her wrist, yanking the sword away from her before she hurt either him or herself.

"Think fast!" said Astrid. "Unafraid!"

"I'm really kind of afraid now, Astrid," said Hiccup. "What are you talking about? What are you doing…?"

"Shh," she said, silencing him. "Like a cloud…" She sang in a softer voice, although it still sounded wretched. "You are _soft_." She pressed her hands together, and leaned her head against them. "Like bamboo, you'll bend in the wind." Hiccup had given up talking sense in to her by now. "Creeping slow," said Astrid, "you're at peace because you know...it's okay to be afraid!"

"Um...Astrid…?"

"LIKE A CLOUD!"

"Oh, NOT AGAIN!"

"I am soft! Like bamboo, I'll bend in the wind! Creeping low, I'm at peace because I know, it's okay to be afraid!" She looked at Hiccup expectantly. "Now you repeat what I say!" she said.

"WHAT!?"

"One, alone is not enough!" said Astrid, singing. "Go on, repeat it!" she said when Hiccup didn't react.

"Um...one alone is not enough," Hiccup muttered. _I'm going to regret this_, he thought.

"We need both, together," said Astrid.

"We need both together," Hiccup repeated.

"Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun," said Astrid.

"Winter...Summer...Moon, and...Sun," Hiccup repeated once again.

"Lesson number one!" said Astrid. "Now, you have to do the slow part while I do the fast part!"

"What?" said Hiccup. "I'm confused-"

"Ready?"

"NO, I AM NOT READY!"

"Like a rock…!"

Hiccup fought to remember what Astrid had previously said. "Um...like a cloud...you are soft…"

"You must be hard!" said Astrid.

"Like bamboo…" Hiccup paused. "What's bamboo?"

"Like an oak!" said Astrid.

"You'll bend in the wind…" said Hiccup. This was humiliating.

"I must stand firm!" said Astrid.

"Creepily...creeping...oh darn, I can't remember…"

"Cut quick! Like my blade!"

At this point, Hiccup dropped back into the chair Astrid had previously been occupying. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Say the last part!" said Astrid.

"You're...um...at pieces because you think…?"

"No, know," Astrid corrected.

"You're at peace because you know…?"

"Think fast!" said Astrid. "You have begun!"

"Oh not again!" Hiccup groaned.

"Lesson number one!" she said. "Repeat!"

"Lesson number one…" said Hiccup.

"Lesson number one! Again!"

"Lesson number one?"

"Altogether now!"

"Lesson number one…" They finished in unison. Astrid clapped, while Hiccup just stared at her wide-eyed.

"That was fun!" said Astrid like a five-year-old. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Maybe...m-maybe when you're in your right frame of mind," said Hiccup, only because he knew when Astrid was right in the head, she _didn't _sing songs no one had ever heard before.

"Okay!" said Astrid. Then, she caught sight of Hiccup's prosthetic. "Did you lose your leg?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"How?" said Astrid.

"Um…" Hiccup hesitated, trying to think of what he should say. She wasn't exactly in perfect health, and her previous musical number proved it.

"Did it fall off?" Astrid asked.

"No, I um...lost it in battle," said Hiccup. "Battle against a...um...dragon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Astrid. Then, her face brightened again. "I know!" she said, snapping her fingers. "I can sing a song to cheer you up!"

"NO!" Hiccup exclaimed in terror, jumping to his feet, putting his hands out in front of him defensively. "I um...don't want you to…um...waste your talent."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" said Astrid childishly. "Mmm...I'm tired. Can I sleep now?"

"No…" said Hiccup. "It's only been about…" He sighed. "...twenty minutes. You can't sleep for another four and a half hours, or somethin'."

"Oh, well, then that's plenty of time to do lots of things!" said Astrid. "I can teach you a new song and everything!"

"Oh, please don't…" Hiccup practically begged.

"Baasujenya, babbaleeseyabuh!" Astrid sang anyways.

"...What?"

...

By the time Astrid finally finished her singing rant, Hiccup was probably more exhausted then she was. She had insisted he sing every song with her, each one more strange and awkward than the last. It had gone on for hours, to the point where Hiccup actually lost count of how long it was.

"...And that is the story of how the tadpole fell in love with the Night Fury!" said Astrid. After she got bored of singing, she got insanely interested in telling stories; really, really, really _bad _stories. Toothless growled at her. He was trying to sleep, and she was just keeping him and his rider awake. It was annoying.

Hiccup was slumped over in a chair, nodding off just slightly.

"Wasn't that a great story!?" Astrid shouted enthusiastically, causing both Hiccup and Toothless to jerk awake again.

"Huh...what?" Hiccup mumbled. "Oh yeah, yeah…" He forced back a yawn. "It was great. Very...interesting."

"Do you like stories?" Astrid asked.

"Well...I _did_," said Hiccup. "I don't now."

"That's sad," said Astrid. "How come?"

"Nevermind," said Hiccup. He looked outside. The moon was overhead Berk now. It must have been midnight. Way longer than five hours.

"Okay, Astrid," said Hiccup, rising to a stand, Toothless doing the same beside him. "Let's take you home so you can get to sleep."

"Aww, but we were having such a great time!" Astrid pouted.

"Sleep, now," said Hiccup. Saying "sleep" almost made him collapse then and there, he was so exhausted. He managed to get Astrid out the door and back to her own house. It was empty, other than Stormfly, who was eagerly waiting the return of her rider.

"Oh, a bird thing!" said Astrid as Stormfly rushed up to greet her.

"Um...that 'bird thing' has a name," said Hiccup. "Her name is Stormfly."

"What a wonderful name!" said Astrid. "Who named her?"

"Never mind again," Hiccup said. He knew Astrid probably wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up the next morning. This was a concussion driven banter. It wasn't who she really was.

"Okay…" Hiccup helped Astrid up her stairs, and she laid down in her bed, Stormfly curling up on the floor. "You can...um...you _should _go to sleep."

"Uh-huh," said Astrid. She settled back, closing her eyes, and for an instant, Hiccup thought she had drifted off, until she sat up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup froze for just a moment. Before he even had the chance to respond, Astrid was asleep.

He looked at Toothless, who was waiting in the doorway. Right, he remembered that Astrid wouldn't even remember any of this. Only he would. No one else would ever know, except him (and Toothless).

"Come on, buddy," Hiccup said. "Let's get home."

…

"HADDOCK!"

Hiccup shot awake at the sound of someone yelling for him, along with the thumping sound of pounding fists at the door. He jumped out of bed, Toothless following him instantly as he raced downstairs and opened his front door.

It was Astrid, and she looked insanely mad.

"What happened?" she ordered.

"You woke me up at five in the morning to ask what happened?" Hiccup asked her. "Couldn't you have just bugged Snotlout? I didn't even get to sleep until midnight."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's my fault," she said sarcastically, anger in her voice.

"Um…" Hiccup stopped before he could continue. At least the old Astrid was back. That was really the important thing.

"What do you mean 'um'?" said Astrid suspiciously. "You can't accuse me."

"Actually…" Hiccup lifted a finger, trying to decide whether or not he should tell her about the events of the previous night, "I beg to differ."

"What are you saying?"

"Snotlout, kind of, um...smacked you on the head," said Hiccup.

"Oh, so _that's _where the headache came from!" Astrid snapped her fingers. "I'll see you later. I have to go teach Snotlout a lesson-"

"No, there's more, Astrid," said Hiccup. "You got a concussion, and you weren't allowed to fall asleep, so someone had to watch you…"

"Yeah, and…?" Astrid said, waiting for him to continue.

Hiccup looked at her, waiting for it to finally set in. When it did, she gasped.

"Oh, you meant…oh, you actually…um…okay…okay, yeah…um…what?" she said, hesitating every few words.

Hiccup nodded. "So, I stayed up with you," he said. "For…_way _longer than I was supposed to. I kind of fell asleep in the middle of it, so I really don't know how long it was."

"Okay," said Astrid. "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

Hiccup froze. "Well, um…you, um…more…um…more or less," he settled for. "Yeah, more or less."

"I did, didn't I?"

"…Yeah."

Astrid groaned in frustration. "What did I do?" she demanded. Hiccup shook his head. She didn't want to know. Really, she didn't. "Come on, Hiccup," she said. "What did I do? It can't be _that_ bad."

"You threatened me with a dandelion at one point!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well, we've had worse conversation starters," said Astrid. "Come on. Do tell."

"You danced around my room singing upbeat and downbeat songs, using random objects as props and…" Hiccup said, pausing for a moment before he continued. "Well, let's just say half of them ended up on the floor. When you finally got bored of singing alone you made me sing with you…"

"WHAT!?" Astrid yelled. "I DID WHAT!?"

"Hey, after I got over the fact that it was kind of terrifying, it was okay," Hiccup said instantly. "Actually, it was kind of funny…"

Astrid slugged his shoulder.

"OWW!" Hiccup yelped as he stepped backwards, rubbing his newly bruised shoulder. "Why would you _do _that!?"

"What else did I do?" said Astrid. Hiccup shook his head. "_Hiccup_…" said Astrid in a warning tone of voice.

"You, um, told us lots of...erm..._interesting _stories," said Hiccup. Toothless moaned for emphasis.

"...Like…?" Astrid asked.

"Um...how the 'Heroine Dandelion' brought peace to the 'Violet Tribe'," said Hiccup. "That would have to have been the weirdest. That was when you threatened me with the flower, too. Said she would kill me in my sleep unless I paid heed to her will."

"I didn't…" Astrid mouthed.

"You did," said Hiccup. "Other than that, though, the next weirdest one would probably have been how the blade of glass fell in love with the-"

"I've heard enough," said Astrid. "I am _really sorry _you had to see that."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, me too," he said, glancing down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "So you don't remember anything that happened? Nothing at all?"

Astrid shook her head. "The last thing I remember is Snotlout volunteering to fight me," she admitted. "Part of me is _glad _I don't remember what went on. It would be _so _much more embarrassing."

"Yeah, you've got that right," Hiccup agreed.

"Well, I should, um...leave you to rest again," she said. "Sorry I got you up so early."

"Nah, it's fine," Hiccup responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Toothless normally gets me up early anyways."

"Okay," said Astrid. "So, I'll see you at the academy later."

"Deal," said Hiccup in agreement.

He made a silent promise: he was _never, ever, ever _going to let Astrid get a concussion again.

It _did things _to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Haha. Poor Astrid. Although I really don't feel too bad for her. **

**So I got the idea for this fanfiction while listening to the song "Lesson Number One" from "Mulan 2." It was really the "Cut quick...Like my blade!" line that inspired it. I don't know how. Inspiration comes in **_**strange **_**forms sometimes.**

**I had to do a lot of research on concussions for this. Ugh, research is no fun. I don't like researching head wounds, but I had to make sure they can make people go delusional (like Astrid). And I found out that YES, they CAN, and so YAY. :D **

**The song Astrid sang is from "Mulan 2", just so you all know, and I know, I don't think it's one of the more popular movies, so if you haven't heard the song, I would suggest listening to it. It's so much funnier reading this once you know how the song goes and everything. :) **

**Until next story! **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
